


A Wolf Protects His Pack

by Lilas (pegasus_01)



Series: Game of Houses [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Jon Snow is still recovering, M/M, Ned Stark is pissed, Robb Stark is a good brother, Robert Baratheon hates Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegasus_01/pseuds/Lilas
Summary: Jon Snow is still recovering from the DADA incident when Ned Stark pays him a visit and confronts Robert Baratheon. Takes place immediately following Part 4 of this series:Better Days





	A Wolf Protects His Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of the GoT/HP AU! Takes place immediately after [Better Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085352). A couple of people asked to read the confrontation between Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon, so here it is! Hope I did it justice. Please let me know if you'd like to read something in this universe because I'm running out of ideas of what to write but I love it!

Ned Stark inhaled deeply as he stopped at the bridge leading up to Hogwarts. It had been decades since he'd last been here, and the castle remained unchanged in its majestic glory. He felt all of eleven years old again, a little school boy having his first glimpse of his future home. It pained him that he was here under these circumstances, and he knew that as much as he'd like nothing more than to explore the grounds and see if anything had changed, stalling would do him no good. 

With a soft sigh he walked across the bridge and into the courtyard to the massive doors of the castle. It was the middle of the week, late enough in the morning that students would be either in class or roaming the hallways during their free period. He had owled Robb the day before to let him know he'd be coming, and his eldest had asked him to pass by the common room before he met with Robert. He wasn't as familiar with the route to Gryffindor as he was with his Hufflepuff common room, but he had sneaked around late at night enough times to visit Robert and Lyanna that he had a decent enough idea without having to ask for directions. 

He stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, and she took one look at him and scoffed. 

"I remember you," she said hautighly. "You and that Baratheon boy were always sharing passwords to each other's common rooms. Don't think I'll be letting you in here." 

"Chocolate frog," he said with a smirk and tried his best not to laugh at her affronted expression. 

"How did you--? It was one of your boys, wasn't it? Like father like son, I suppose." 

"Yes, I suppose. Now, chocolate frog," he repeated when she still didn't open. 

She harrumphed and glared at him as she swung open, revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor tower behind her. Ned walked in and jumped when the door slammed shut behind him, nearly taking his foot in the process. Clearly the Fat Lady was still a little bitter about all the password sharing. 

Ned stopped at the entrance to the common room and couldn't keep the small smile off his face. Robb sat on the couch facing the fire as Jon lay on the couch with his head resting on his eldest's lap. Robb was talking quietly, eyes looking down as his hands ran through Jon's wild mane of hair. Jon's eyes were closed but he was clearly awake going by the frown lines on his forehead. Something must have caught Robb's attention because his eyes suddenly slid over toward Ned and a look of relief took over his face. Gently, he tugged a lock of Jon's curly hair and dark gray eyes opened a slither to look at him drowsily. 

With the game up, Ned made his way toward his boys and sat down on the floor in front of the couch, laying a hand on Jon's arm as he made to get up. 

"Stay," he ordered, and watched with worry as the boy did as instructed without putting up a fight. "How are you feeling?" 

Jon shrugged. "My head still hurts." 

Robb scoffed. "He's still dizzy and nauseous. And he threw up this morning when he got out of bed." 

Ned looked up at Robb in alarm. "Should he be out of the hospital wing?" 

"_He_ is right here," Jon groused.

Robb shrugged. "Pycelle said this was normal and he should be fine in a day or two. We're all taking turns staying with him." 

"I don't need babysitting," Jon tried to complain but Robb tugged at his hair again. 

"I'm not arguing with your boyfriend." 

Jon hummed and smiled softly at the mention of Tormund. "That's fair. I wouldn't try arguing with him either unless you wanted to get hexed. He's been in an awful mood." 

Ned chuckled and sat back, legs crossed and hands resting on his knees. "Either of you care to tell me why that is? Your letter was rather slim on the details," he said to Robb. 

Robb's face contorted between a cross of rage and discomfort, which melted into concern when Jon squeezed the hand resting on his shoulder. 

"Robert Baratheon threw Jon into a wall and cracked his head open," Robb summarized. 

Ned's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he looked down at his nephew with renewed concern. "Care to elaborate?" he asked the injured teen. 

Jon shrugged. "Wish that I could," he replied almost sheepishly. 

"He doesn't remember anything between first period until he woke up three days later," Robb explained, the rage seeping into his voice. 

"Alright," Ned said, leaning back onto his hands and watching the boys for a minute. "You'll have to give me more than that, Robb. I'm to meet with Robert shortly and I'd like to know how gravely I should hex him." 

Robb sighed and absentmindedly started running his hand through Jon's hair again. "We got to DADA and Baratheon said we'd be practicing blocking wordless magic. He picked Jon for the demonstration and threw a hex at him almost immediately. Jon didn't have time to block it and he went flying head over heels across the classroom and his head hit the back wall. He…" Robb faltered and turned a disturbing shade of pale green. "There was so much blood…" He swallowed convulsively. "His skull was cracked and we could see…" He stopped again and instead gestured toward his head. 

Ned could feel the blood draining from his face as he looked down at Jon in horror. His brain. Robb was trying to tell him that they could see his brain. "How…?" 

"Dany Targaryen did some sort of charm to slow the bleeding and then Tyrion Lannister burst into the classroom to see what all the yelling was about. He… I guess he and Dany stabilized Jon enough to levitate him to the infirmary. After that we were barred from seeing him for almost a full day. I only owled you once we knew he'd be okay."

Ned breathed in deeply and pushed the sudden hot feeling of rage and fear back down. Now wasn't the time for that. He stared at Jon for a moment, Lyanna's boy, his nephew, his _son_ for all intents and purposes; the boy he'd raised like he was his own since his best friend, his sister, died. He could have lost him and all because Robert was incapable of putting the past behind him and act like an adult. 

_Promise me, Ned._

He watched the boy in front of him silently and felt shame fill him. He'd failed his promise to his sister. She had known what Robert would be like, that he would not tolerate the boy. She'd been afraid Ned would favor his friend over her, over her son. And for years she’d been right. He'd turned a semi-blind eye to the way Robert would bully the boy whenever he came to visit. How the child hid and cringed away from the bigger man whenever he was around. There had been bruises and cuts at times, which, when questioned, Jon had obfuscated and made up tales of clumsiness or roughhousing with his cousins. 

Catelyn had tried. She had brought Jon into their study and asked, cajoled, pleaded with him to tell them the truth. And every time he would look at Ned from behind his bangs -- dark gray Stark eyes, Lyanna's eyes, staring at him, assessing him -- and he would repeat the same stories, the same lies. Ned knew, on some level, that Jon had thought they wouldn't believe him. That he had likely been afraid they would side with Robert over him; that _Ned_ would side with Robert.

And now, looking at him lying on the sofa, face starkly pale and eyes unfocused, Ned could admit, at least to himself, that he'd failed. He had failed Lyanna and he had failed her boy. 

But he would not fail them now. 

He leaned forward, and before the teen could react, placed a kiss on his forehead. He leaned back and smiled warmly at the befuddled look on his face and pushed his hair back off his face. 

"Rest for now, and do what that boyfriend of yours says," he told him. "I'll be back later to see how you're doing before I go home." 

"Okay," Jon replied before closing his eyes.

Ned stood up and looked at his eldest who nodded his head solemnly. Without another word, Ned turned around and marched out of the portrait hole. He ignored the Fat Lady's snide remarks and the whispers from the rest of the students as he made his way to the DADA classroom. 

He walked in without knocking and was relieved the classroom was empty. He was relatively sure he knew how this was going to play out and he didn't want an audience. Silently, he made his way to the stairs at the back of the classroom and stopped before the closed door. He took one deep breath to try and calm his racing heart before he knocked, waiting for Robert's call to come in. 

He stepped into the room and took in the decorations. Robert had been the DADA professor for several years now and Ned had never had the chance (or the need) to come see him in his office. There were two stag heads mounted on the wall on either side of his solid oak desk, several lighted floating candles, and a deep dark red and golden rug in the middle of the office. The crests for the houses of Baratheon and Lannister hung from opposite walls, and Ned couldn't help but cringe at the invisible presence of Cersei permeating the room. Robert had changed after Lyanna's marriage to Rhaegar, and only worsened after his marriage to the blonde. 

"Ned!" Robert exclaimed as he looked up from the papers in front of him. 

"Robert," he greeted and stopped in the middle of the room. 

"Why are you still standing? Sit down!" Robert continued, a wide grin splitting his face as he gestured toward the two chairs in front of his desk. 

Ned hesitated for a second but shook his head as he unconsciously let his wand slip down his sleeve and into his hand. "No, thank you."

Robert raised an eyebrow as his eyes tracked the movement. "All right," he said cautiously as he stood and walked around the heavy desk and leaned against it. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"I'd like to discuss what happened in DADA the other day," Ned stated, fighting to keep his voice even and not betray the rage and turmoil churning in his breast. 

Robert raised both eyebrows at this. "You'll have to be more specific. I teach three of your children." 

"Four," Ned corrected instantly. Robert scoffed. "You teach _four_ of my children. And that's who I'd like to talk about. I've heard what happened, but I wanted to hear it from you." 

"Nothing happened," Robert said dismissively. "Snow didn't put up a shield in time and he was hit by a hex. He's got to learn to be quicker in his feet." 

Ned grit his teeth. "You were doing non-verbal spells." 

"Yes. Standard curriculum for sixth years." 

"From what I understand, this was the first class you taught them."

"Your point?" Robert answered defensively. 

"Did you even tell them what movements they should be on the lookout for, how to know what sort of shield to throw up?" 

"They're not children, Ned; they're sixth years. If they don't know to throw up a _protego_ at this point, there's nothing I can do about it." 

"They're sixteen years old!" Ned yelled back, cheeks flushed in anger. "Of course they're children! Did you even give him the _chance_ to throw up a shield or did you just hex him as soon as he turned around to face you?" 

"I did him a favor, Ned!" Robert yelled back as red spread from his neck up to his cheeks. 

"A _favor_?" Ned exclaimed incredulously. 

"Always be prepared. He should have had a shield ready as soon as he started walking to the other side of the room."

"A _fantastic lesson_ he doesn't remember along with that entire day and the three after that! You could have killed him!" 

"Oh, come off it, Ned," Robert scoffed as he waved a hand in front of him dismissively. "A little ribbing never hurt anyone. Besides, he's fine now." 

Ned saw red. Without thinking he raised his wand and shouted, "_Langlock. Petrificus totalus_," in quick succession and watched impassively as Robert's jaw locked and he fell face first into the hard ground. He felt a twinge of satisfaction at the sound of bone crunching and, when he toed Robert onto his back, he fought back a smirk at the sight of his smashed and bloodied nose. 

He knelt beside his friend and place the tip of his wand between his eyes. "You listen closely to what I'm going to say, Robert, because I will only say this once. For years I've turned a blind eye to the way you treat that boy, at the fact you beat him and terrorized him whenever you came to visit. And no, he never complained and he never said you were responsible for the bruises and sprained joints, but Catelyn and I knew. We knew and we did nothing. But this stops now." 

Ned paused for a second, taking in a shaky breath to steel himself. "Lyanna is dead, Robert. She's dead, and it's high time you grew up and got over the fact she chose Raeghar over you. You've been bullying and mistreating an innocent child for sixteen years, and this ends now. He's the only thing left of her, and if you ever loved her like you claim, you'd be protecting that boy, not trying to kill him." 

Ned stood up then, and looked down at his friend, gray eyes almost black and voice as cold as ice. "Jon Snow is a Stark. He is _my child_. And if you ever hurt him again or lay a finger on him, the next time we meet there will be no talking first."

Ned put his wand away and watched as Robert lay immobile, locked in his hex, bright blood still running down his face. He made sure his friend understood him perfectly before he turned around and made his way to the door. He paused at the threshold and looked back. "I'm sure someone will come along looking for you eventually. Goodbye, Robert." 

Ned turned away then and walked out, purposely leaving the door open to alert anyone remotely intuitive to check the office for their missing professor. He paused as he reached the open classroom door and saw Tyrion Lannister leaning against the door to his own classroom across the hall.

"So, the rumors are true. Ned Stark is wandering the hallways of Hogwarts." 

"Tyrion," Ned greeted tiredly. "I hear I owe you my deepest gratitude." 

Tyrion shrugged. "He's a good lad." 

Ned smiled tightly. "Yes, he is." He stayed just within the classroom door as a silent understanding passed between the two men. "I have to get back to Gryffindor tower before I leave," Ned finally said as he pushed off the doorway and started to make his way back down the hall. 

He saw Tyrion nod from the corner of his eye and turned around as the smaller man said, "I do hope we still have a DADA professor. Those are difficult to come by at the best of times." 

Ned shrugged. "More or less in one piece." 

Tyrion smiled. "Remind me never to tangle with Wolves, Lord Stark." 

"You're much too cunning for that, Professor Lannister." 

Ned could feel Tyrion eyes watching him until he turned the corner. As he made his way back to Robb and Jon, Ned felt something loosen in his chest, a guilt he hadn't realized he'd been carrying finally settling and dissipating. 

He breathed in deep and let it out softly as he thought back to his sister's last request, her gray eyes pleading and anguished as she sobbed in his arms and gripped his hands with the last of her strength. He was done letting her down. It was time to mend what he'd broken and be the father he should have been all along. 

_I promise, Lyanna._

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my Tumblr [shoutitallout](https://shoutitallout.tumblr.com)


End file.
